This invention relates generally to valves and more particularly to a solenoid operated poppet valve.
Fluid flow systems often utilize one or more valves to control the flow of fluid therethrough. One particular kind of valve is a “poppet” valve. A poppet refers to the mating of a seat feature and a seal feature. When the two features are forced against each other, the result is a blockage that prohibits the flow of a fluid through a pathway. When the features are separated, the pathway is opened, allowing the fluid to flow freely.
Poppet valves are often operated by a solenoid including a coil which creates a magnetic field when electrically charged. The magnetic field creates a force that causes components to move causing separation of the seal and the seat, thereby activating the valve.
While they are required elements in most fluid flow systems, valves are also the source of losses and excess energy consumption in these systems. For example, the fluid flow through the valve body and poppet experiences pressure losses as compared to a straight tube or pipe.
The solenoid may also be the cause of inefficiencies. If the solenoid coil induces more flux energy than the magnetic circuit can convert to mechanical force, saturation will occur and power going into the coil will be wasted. This condition will also generate excess heat. On the opposite extreme, if the coil is not large enough, the full potential of the magnetic circuit will not be achieved and the overall valve will have very limited capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solenoid valve which operates efficiently both electrically and fluidically.